


Alone and Palely Loitering

by BeautifulSoup



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulSoup/pseuds/BeautifulSoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Williams is a good cop. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone and Palely Loitering

Danny Williams is a good cop; and he knows it. He can see the connections between seemingly unrelated incidents and behaviours, can see the reasons and the outcomes and predict what will happen next. Most of his talent as a detective, however, come from his ability to read people.

He knows how Steve looks at him, can translate the feelings on his face into a myriad of possible reasons, but he always comes back to the same one.

It’s not as though Danny doesn’t reciprocate, but he can also tell that Steve is not a stable man, not at the moment. So he pulls himself back from the danger zones, avoids the situations he knows could make him cross the threshold between those two very different meanings of ‘partner’, at least for now.

He’ll give Steve time to figure out who his father was, who _Steve_ is, but until then Danny will be calling the shots.

Whether Steve realises it or not.


End file.
